Year 7:::Hogwarts Love
by running7eyeliner
Summary: As the teenagers realize they can no longer fight their feelings, more than passionate love making and steamy trips to Hogsmeade stir up chaos in Hogwarts.
1. Part 1 The Exchanging of Letters

_taptap_

Even through her thick head of hair she heard it. Trying to block it out, and continue with her slumber. But the owl was persistent.

_taptap_

She heard once more.

_taptap_

This bird just won't leave her alone. She gave in and finally got out of bed. Pulling the covers off herself and striding over to her bedroom window and opening the glass as a very familiar looking small and annoying owl flew into the room. Pig was holding, so obviously what it seemed, a letter from her dear friend Ronald Weasley. She hadn't heard from him or Harry since Bill and Fluers wedding, almost 2 weeks ago.

She untied the parchment from Pig's leg, then sat down and began to read.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Just wanted to see how your summer has been going since the wedding. Its kind of boring here. Dad's all caught up with his work in the Minestry. Bill's off with Fluer and George and Fred are always working. Mum doesn't have a lot of people to cook for and has been getting a bit depressed of the matter. So she wanted me to ask you (and Harry of course) If you'd like to come and stay with us for the rest of the summer. It'll be loads more fun then being stuck here with my sister and mum all the time. I swear, I'm so bored that I'm beginning to read! Waiting for your reply ASAP!_

_Your friend,_

_Ron_

Without a moments delay, Hermione grabbed the nearest quill and parchment. She knew her parents wouldn't miss her for the 2 weeks that were left in the break. They have actually grown quit accustomed to it, her going off every year to stay with her friends. She began to scribble.

_Dear Ron,_

_My summer is going alright, just studying up as usual. Trying not to forget all the work. Tell your mum that she needn't worry, and she has an extra stomach to fill. Just let me know when, and I'll come "ASAP". See you soon, hopefully._

_Sincerely,  
Hermione_

* * *

"RON!! Get up, breakfast is ready!"

Ron's ears were pierced as he awoke to the sound of his baby sister calling him for breakfast. It had been 2 days after he had sent Hermione that letter telling her that she was being invited to spend two weeks with him.

"Bloody hell, Ron. I'm not gonna repeat myself!" Ginny stormed into his room, which held 2 beds now. Harry spent his time at the burrow quit a lot, and Ron had never bothered clearing his bed.

"Alright, alright. I heard you. Damn. I'm coming!"

Ron rose form his bed as if from the dead. He had a late night last night. The latest issue of _PlayWiz_ had arrived, and without a moments delay he started flipping through the pages. He scratched his head and walked through his bedroom door and downstairs into the kitchen.

The breakfast table had been awfully quit. Aside from the large gulping noises coming from Ron's side of the table and the clanking of a spoon on Ginnys bowl of porridge. "Kind of quite, isn't it?" said Ginny. Mrs. Weasley knew what she meant, and so did Ron. Their once gigantic family, was now getting smaller by the year. "Oh, Ginny dear, everyones gone. You know everyone has something far more important to do. But don't fret, you know Harry and Hermione should reply to us soon. So maybe they'll be here as well. It should be more fun, for both you and Ron." Mrs.Weasley smiled and continued drinking her tea.

"Oh, and here comes Errol with the post. Ginny darling, would you be so kind..." But before Mrs.Weasley finished her sentence Ginny was already hurrying back. She was clutching 3 letters in one hand, and 1 in her other. She handed her mother 3 of the letters and kept one for herself. Mrs.Weasley took the letters but without looking at the three, she right away seemed worried, because her daughter was standing pale faced staring down at the letter clutched in her hand.

"Whats wrong, Gin?" asked Ron.

"Its...its...my O.W.L. results" She stammered looking up at her brother and mum with a nervous smile. After a patiently long wait, her test results were in, and she couldn't be more petrified.

"OH GINNY DARLING!!! Open it, open it. Let's see what you got!" squealed a very excited Mrs.Weasley.

Ginny very slowly riped open the top of her letter and took out a parchment which labeled her grades. She then looked up, after looking at it for a while, and smiled from ear to ear.

"I GOT 9!" Ginny yelled with excitement.

Mrs. Weasley was on the verge of crying. She ran over to her daughter and hugged her, almost suffocating her very soul. She kissed her all over leaving imprints of her red lipstick everywhere. Ron stood up, came over to his little baby sister and hugged her. Yes, she did get more O.W.L.'s then him or Harry, but it was still good know that she wasn't as dim-witted as Fred or George. Mrs. Weasley, ran over to the other letters and saw that it 2 of the 3 letters were the letters from Hogwarts, indicating what books were necessary for that year.

"Oh Ginny darling, I'm so proud of you! Oh and look, your book lists have come too! The weather is reported to be quit lovely tomorrow. I think we'll go to Diagon Alley and collect both your things." She exclaimed to her two children.

"Yeah sounds good!" replied Ginny

"Congrats, Gin." said Ron still hugging her tightly. Ginny and Ron sat back down to finish breakfast, as Mrs.Weasley went over to read the 4th letter. She opened it, and began to read it to herself.

As Mrs.Weasley began reading the fourth letter, she figured out it wasn't addressed to her as the top line read "Dear Ron,". Despite what the top line read, she continued to read. "Here Ron, its for you. What did she mean when she said 'Tell your mum she needn't worry?' " She handed the letter over to Ron. He grabbed the piece of parchment from her with a confused look on his face. He read halfway through the letter from Hermione and gave a sort of a laugh. "Oh uh...nothing. Don't worry. Yeah well, I guess Hermione can come. When should I tell her she can come?" Ron quickly changed the topic. His mother gave him a questioning look, decided to brush off the subject and said "As soon as possible would be nice."

"GREAT!" Ron began running up the staircase after stuffing his mouth with another bite of his pancake and a slice of bacon.

* * *

The day came and went. Ron had sent his reply telling Hermione that she could come anytime she wanted to. As soon as possible being the best time. The next morning, Ron awoke to the talking and walking of his mother and Ginny, and slowly decided to get out of bed. He walked downstairs into the kitchen and saw that his mother and little sister were already dressed and finishing breakfast.

"Hmmm...what time is it?" groaned Ron, still half-asleep.

"Almost eleven." answered Mrs.Weasley.

"Mum, I don't feel like going to get books. Can't I just stay home?"

"Well alright. Whatever you like. We were planning on leaving in just a few minutes, anyway. So, breakfast is already done, and I'm sure your more than capable of fixing yourself a sandwich or something for lunch. Ginny and I will meet your father in a few hours and we'll tell him you said 'hi'. Oh, and also..." Mrs. Weasley took a sip of her tea "...I want you to fix Hermiones bed in Ginny's room when we leave. Alright darling? OH! Look at the time. Ginny dear, we must be off. Have a good day Ronnie."

Ron was still so sleepy, that everything his mother had said sounded like a total and complete blur to him. His eyes began to close but were soon shot up as he heard his mum yell "DIAGON ALLEY!". Followed by another yell of that same location and suddenly the burrow was left all alone to but one Weasley.

Ron ate his breakfast and ran upstairs to change. He put on a black t-shirt and green cargo pants then began to make his bed. As soon as his was done, he figured he might as well get it over with, and walked across the hall into Ginny's room to begin making Hermiones bed. As soon as he took the laundry out of the closet for Hermiones bed he heard a noise downstairs. Dropping the pillow on the floor, he thought he'd almost pissed himself. He cautiously made his way downstairs, trying his best not to make a sound, although the creaking floors disobeyed his minds desire.

There was dust all over the "not so clean anymore" floor. He looked over the side of the staircase and heard very rough and hard coughing.


	2. Part 2 Shut up

**Sorry for the length in this one. But I haven't had much time to make it longer, and was way overdue my original posting date. Besides, I felt it was appropriate the way it ended in a suspenseful matter.  
**

* * *

Hermione was holding Crookshanks in a cage in one hand, and her Hogwarts trunk in the other. She was coughing really hard from all of the dust coming off the fireplace. She flooed herself to the Burrow right after receiving the "ASAP" letter from Ron the previous evening.

She stepped out of the fireplace and put down her things. Then began to brush herself off, still coughing slightly.

"Uhh...good to see you Hermione."  
"Hi," _cough_ "Ron. How are you?" _cough_  
"Not too bad. You alright? Sorry 'bout the fireplace."  
"Oh its alright. I think I'm alright now." she smiled at him.  
"Good to finally have a new face around here."  
"It's good to be here!" she giggled.  
"Well I guess we should go put your things in Ginnys room."  
"Yeah, sure. Why not."

Ron grabbed her trunk and Hermione carried Crookshanks in his cage. After a grueling 3 flights up, they got up to the highest floor which contained 3 rooms. Rons, Ginnys and the bathroom that they shared. Ron went to the left, to Ginnys room, opened it up and set Hermiones things down. Hermione walked over to her unmade bed, plopping down and opening Crookshanks' cage to let him rome around free.

"Should get started. I was supposed to make your bed before you came." Ron chuckled.  
"Alright, but just gimme 5 minutes. I'm a bit tired."  
"Yeah, no problem." Ron sat down next to Hermione.  
"Whens Harry supposed to come?"  
"I suppose today sometime. I'm really glad you two finally are gonna be here. I've been bored out of my mind!"  
"Not to worry. I'm sure we can make these next couple of days worth while." answered Hermione with a small grin. After a short silence, Hermione got up and began to make her bed.  
"Oh here, let me help you."

Ron shot off the bed and started to help Hermione. He grabbed one end of the covers and Hermione grabbed the other. Spreading out the silk covers, letting them fall gently over the second hand and slightly soft mattress. Breaking the awkward silence, Hermione asked Ron about his summer homework that was assigned.

"So, done any work at all?"  
"Huh?" He had a confused look on his face, concentrating still on the fresh laundry that Hermione will occupy when night falls.  
"The work for school. You know that we have to do over the summer. Snapes essay? McGonagalls presentation? Ring a bell?" she answered in her bossy tone.  
"Oh..uh..no." Ron said nonchalantly.

Preparing for a verbal beating from his oh so predictable friend, he squinted as if a gust of wind was ready to blow him off from the very spot he stood on.

"Ron! You do realize we have school in 2 weeks? Do you have any clue how long it took me not to only finish but to find the information to do Snapes essay!?" Hermione went into a full out rant. Pacing the room back and forth, non stop. Waving her arms in the air, on occasion making hand gestures that fit her words.

"Why do you always do this!?" she continued. "You can never be responsible about this sort of thing, now can you? "

Ron, trying his best to interrupt, was only able to mutter simple one-worded phrases like "Hey!" or "Wait..." and on occasion "Hold on one minute!" But no matter how he tried to explain, Hermione just went on and on.

"You couldn't have just finished the first 2 weeks of summer? No! Ron has to wait 'till last minute. And will be so tired from it all, that I'm going to have to help. And then you won't learn anything. And then the teachers will obviously suspect of you copying from me, because the information will be all to well developed and..."

Hermione just wouldn't shut up. Ron couldn't think of any way of how to close her mouth. Make her quiet. Make those lips stop moving. He now stood still and silent, just watching Hermione stand before him, her arms crossed over one another. He focused his eyes on her lips. They were moving at the speed of light. He completely blocked out any sound, and just at that moment, something over came him. He wasn't thinking, he was only doing.

He stepped toward her, still looking at her lips. Grabbed her face and pushed himself into her. Hermione was in the middle of another sentence but was completely thrown off by the meeting of her and Ron's lips. Soon realizing what was going on, Hermione gently closed her eyes and tried to figure out exactly what was happening. After a few seconds, Ron broke away and slowly lowered his arms. Hermiones eyes were still closed, but soon she lifted them and before her stood Ron, possibly just as shocked at his own actions as she was. There was a moment of silence, after which Hermione attempted to speak in a tone much different and opposite form the one being used seconds ago.

"Wh...what was that for?"

Ron stared at her, trying to think of something to say. Until he realized that he has no excuses and just told her the truth. He shrugged and replied.

"To shut you up."


End file.
